First Date
by Klaine-4ever-99
Summary: CrissColfer! Huzzah! My OTP. Fluffy one-shots.
1. First Date

**YOU GUYS. IT'S BEEN FOREVER. I AM SOOO SORRY. I've been so busy lately. Pleaseeee forgive me. Because of the business (bizz-ee-ness), I'm postponing my fics that are series, except for this one and I Love You. I'll update whenever the one-shots are written though, I promise. But with this fic, all I've been writing and reading lately is CrissColfer. This is my first attempt, so be nice to me!**

* * *

They were a mess. A hot, tangled, lust-filled mess.

He was kissing the other furiously, urging for more, but not wanting to be pushy. He knew that the other was more sexually inclined than his character, but still.

Unable to stand the thought of clothing any longer, he started unbuttoning the other's shirt. He couldn't wait to feel their bare chests together; to see how amazing the other looked with darker eyes and pupils wide; to-

"Mm," the other's sound was muffled, but brought him back to reality. The other was resisting, trying to prop themselves up on their elbows.

He reluctantly broke away. "Chris? What is it?"

Chris held himself up on his elbows catching his breath, avoiding Darren's gaze. When Chris finally pulled himself together, he shook his head and closed his eyes, and opened them again. "Darren," he said softly. "Too much," But he couldn't bring himself to say any more. He wanted to - he had a million things buzzing through his mind - but he didn't know how Darren would take it. Darren and Blaine are two very different people.

But Darren had understanding in his eyes. "Okay," he said. "I don't want to push you. I know it's our first date and that people don't usually even kiss at all on the first date, let alone do this. I'm sorry; I shouldn't have brought you back here and I wasn't even sure about your shirt, but I did it, like that asshole I am, and now here we are, you sitting here staring at me and me rambling like an idiot, because I ramble when I get nervous, and _shit_ Chris, I get nervous when I'm around you, because you're the most talented, beautiful, amazingperson I have ever met in my whole damn life and being with you like that, it just made me want everything, when you're not even ready for everything, and mmph-"

Chris couldn't help himself. He also knew that it would be the only way to get Darren to shut up. If Chris hadn't kissed him, Darren would go on for hours, and it had only been about thirty seconds.

Chris pulled away as soon as he was sure that Darren wouldn't talk any longer. He looked at Darren with intensity. "Honey, it's okay. I know that you're ready for more, because it seems like we've kissed a million times before, but...that was in character. And now it's just..._us_. And 'us' is different, and new. Don't get me`wrong, I love it, and maybe we'll be able to move faster because we're already so comfortable with each other, and sharing a trailer doesn't hurt, but for now, could we take it slow? Treat this like a normal relationship?" Chris allowed his eyes to soften as he sarched Darren's.

"Of course, yeah...I'm sorry," Darren silently pleaded Chris to forgive him. He really needed to learn how to control himself.

"Hey, you have nothing to be sorry for," Chris reassured him. "Sure, you got caught up in the moment, but so did I. I didn't want to stop, but I had to in order to keep everything...PG-13. I only give us until a couple months, though."

Darren chuckled. "Yeah, with me, I only give us that long too." He smiled at Chris and looked down, realizing that he was still on top of him. "Oh, I'll get off you now."

Chris shrugged. "You don't have to...It's kinda nice." He recieved a kiss on the nose and an 'okay' from Darren, who then moved to lay down next to Chris anyway, their bodies still close.

"I never realized how big this couch is until now," Darren said, checking to make sure he wouldn't fall off.

Chris chuckled, and proceeded to unintentionally push Darren off. He only meant to push him lighty. You know, get a good scare out of him. His hands clapped over his mouth, trying to hide his amusement. "Are you okay...?"

Darren had landed on his bottom, somehow managing to hit his hand on something, but safe from any serious damage. He nodded and looked up at Chris with a glare, accompanied by a smile, which kind of ruined looking mad.

Chris began to laugh as he sat up. "I'm sorry," he said. "I didn't mean to!"

Darren stood up. "Likely story."

"I didn't! Would I ever do that to you on purpose?" Darren gave Chris a meaningful look and sat down next to him.

"You hurt my wrist." Chris noticed that Darren was indeed holding his wrist.

"Darren! I'm so sorry! Let me look at it. I've had enough injuries in my day to tell you whether it's at least broken or not." Chris quickly grabbed Darren's arm and pulled it towards him.

"In _your_ day? What are you, three years younger than me? You ain't seen nothin' yet, Colfer," Darren commented as Chris examined his wrist.

Chris decided to ignore him.

"Whelp, it isn't broken. I'm really sorry." Chris moved his hand into the one of Darren's that he wasn't already holding.

Darren shrugged. "Didn't think it would be. And really, it's no big deal. I know you didn't _really_ mean to push me off of my own couch." He kissed Chris's cheek.

Chris smiled and led Darren to the kitchen, promising to make some sort of dessert for them while Darren endlessly complained.

* * *

**What do you think? Review! Thank you guys and I love you all!**


	2. First Kiss

**Two chapters in one night! Does this make up for our wasted time?**

* * *

Darren entered him and Chris's shared trailer, hoping to get a shower and a few hours of rest before he had to head back to work.

As he walked into their bedroom (they were never there at the same time, anyway), though, what he didn't expect to see said roommate sitting on the bed, staring at the white wall in front of him.

Which is exactly what he saw.

As Darren entered the bedroom doorway, Chris glanced over. "Hey," he said, turning his attention back to the wall.

"Hi," Darren replied. "Mind if I join you?"

Chris scooted over to the right to make room for Darren.

Darren didn't know how long it was that they were sitting there, lost in their own thoughts, when he decided to break the silence. "So why were you sitting here in the first place? Are you okay, man?"

Chris shrugged and they sat in silence for a few more moments. "Did you want something?" Chris asked.

Darren thought for a moment and looked down. "I guess I have something that could possibly cheer you up."

"What makes you think I need cheering up?"

"Well, for starters, you were staring at a blank wall for God knows how long before I came in here."

Chris smiled. "It wasn't _that_ long."

"Sure, Colfer."

Chris rolled his eyes fondly. "So, what was it that you were going to tell me?"

"Oh, right." Darren shifted a bit nervously. "Um...I've been thinking this over for quite a while, but I only now just thought of telling you at this moment; I didn't really come in here looking for you, if you know what I mean. I guess I should tell you before I work myself up over not telling you. Anyway, bear with me. I've never been one for words."

By now, Chris was fully facing Darren and looking at him quizically. He placed a comforting hand on Darren's. "You can tell me anything, you know that. It's better sooner than later."

Darren grinned. "I guess I'll just come out with it then," Darren looked at Chris with...was that a Blaine look? It couldn't be. Those looks Chris knew all too well. They were reserved strictly for Kurt as Blaine...right? "Christopher," he continued. "You're amazing. You really are. Everything about you is just...perfect. I don't know how else to describe you. You're perfect. Your eyes, your smile, your laugh, your little button nose, your _arms_, your _hair_! Oh God, your hair! It's great. I don't know how you do it."

"I thought you said you were just going to come out with it," Chris urged, a bit red from all the compliments.

"I did, didn't I?" Darren moved to sit in front of Chris, matching his, what Chris liked to call it, "criss-cross-applesauce" position. "Chris Colfer...I like you."

Chris cocked an eyebrow. "I like you too, Darren..."

"No no no," Darren grabbed Chris's other hand and held it. "Clearly that was an understatement. I _like_ you, Chris. I'm pretty sure it's safe to say that I _love_ you. Not as a friend, but as the-guy-who-I've-had-a-crush-on-since-I-can-remember."

Chris's brow furrowed. "I'm fully expecting to find a hidden camera somewhere and have the crew of Punk'd come barging in our door right now, because really? First of all, umm what? Since you can remember? Second...I thought you were straight...?"

"Chris, you _know_ I don't like labels, but honestly, I think I'm Colfer-sexual. And I promise you that there are no hidden cameras everywhere. Just me telling the truth, without even swearing. You know that that tells you something. You only know I'm serious when I don't swear."

Chris tipped his head back and laughed. "Okay, you got me there. I just...don't think that I believe that this is real."

Darren grinned and moved next to Chris. "Well, believe it, Colfer!" He kissed Chris's cheek, making Chris blush possibly the deepest red Darren had ever seen.

Which, of course, was adorable.

"I can honestly say that I've had a crush on you for as long as I can remember, too."

"Damn, why didn't I say this, like, the first day on set!?"

Chris giggled. "I don't know. Sure would've saved a lot of teasing."

Both men chuckled at all of the incidents where they had been caught blushing, flirting, or pretty much doing anything together. Cast members could sure be a pain in the ass.

Darren looked up at Chris and studied his face, while Chris blushed again under his gaze. Finally, Darren stopped on Chris's eyes and looked adoringly into them. "Can I kiss you?"

"I thought you'd never ask."

* * *

**Review and all that good stuff! **


	3. First Love

**New chapter! Yay! I feel quite happy with this one. :**

* * *

Darren entered him and Chris's shared apartment, seeing Chris doing exactly what he expected to see him doing - writing.

His fingers were moving swiftly across the keyboard on his beloved Mac like there was no tomorrow, in what Darren liked to call one of his "zones".

Chris also had his ear buds plugged into his iPhone and was listening to his music, hence the reason that he did not acknowledge his boyfriend when he had walked in.

Darren smiled adoringly at Chris's feet propped up on their coffee table, and at his nose, which was slightly scrunched up - um, _adorably_ - in concentration, and the glasses currently resting upon said - um, _adorable little button_ - nose.

He then placed his keys on the kitchen counter, having just driven home from a long work day with many dance rehearsals, and walked silently over to Chris and tapped his shoulder lightly, which of course scared the hell out of Chris.

Chris jumped and gasped, and took his ear buds out of his ears, not bothering to take the time to pause his music. "Darren?" he asked into the silence, not yet daring to turn around.

Darren managed to stifle his giggles and placed his hands over Chris's eyes gently, as to not push down on his glasses, but maybe to leave some "accidental" fingerprints on them.

However, Darren did know that it was pointless to think he could fool Chris any longer. Not too long ago, they had literally spent a whole afternoon just studying each other. Chris had spent most of it examining Darren's calloused fingers and soft palms, leaving Darren with only his eyes to look Chris over, which, he had to admit, wasn't a bad thing.

Chris realized right away that they were, indeed, Darren's hands blocking his sight. He could faintly see the callouses on Darren's fingertips when he opened his eyes, from years of playing his sorrows away on his guitar, rightfully named Sami. "Goddammit, Darren. You scared the shit out of me!"

Darren released his laugh and took his hands away from Chris's head. "I'm sorry! I couldn't help it!"

"And why would that be?" Chris asked, resting his head on the couch and looking up at Darren.

Darren absentmindedly twirled Chris's fine hair between his fingers, much unlike his own, until he was finally capable of answering Chris. "I dunno. You make an easy target with those ear buds. Are those the squishy ones that block out anything and everything around you?"

Chris chuckled. "Yes, Darren. They are the squishy ones."

"Those are stupid. Frankly, all earphones are stupid. What if you have them in and you're walking down the street, and some creeper is following you, but you don't notice them because you have those damn things in? The next thing you know, you'll be getting raped and murdered in a dark alley off some deserted street where there aren't any houses and all of the businesses are closed because it's night time."

Chris gave his boyfriend that look that said, _Y__ou are the craziest person I've ever met, please tell me why we're dating again,_ and simply stated, "You worry too much," before turning his attention back to his computer screen, reading what he had just written.

Darren chuckled and and joined Chris on the couch. "I know," he said. "You know what I _really _worry about, though?"

Chris gave a distracted hum.

"You."

Chris looked at Darren and his eyebrows shot up. "Me? Why do you worry about _me_? Dare, I'm perfectly capable of setting my priorities straight and taking care of my responsibilities, while still getting a decent amount of sleep. There's nothing to worry about. You sound like my mom."

"But, Chris, hon, the problem is that you _don't_ get a decent amount of sleep. It's not only that though. It's...it's just that you work your _ass_ off every day, and you never treat yourself. Take a vacation, take a day off-"

"_No_," Chris interrupted. "There is no way in _hell_ I am taking even _one_ day off just to set everybody back and create more stress the next day. Besides, I always get weekends off."

"Not really though," Darren said quietly.

Chris sighed and quickly finished the sentence he was typing, closing his laptop halfway after and setting it on the coffee table. He turned more towards Darren. "Dare, look, it's really, really sweet that you're so concerned about me, and I totally see where you're coming from, but everything is _so_ good right now. Glee's ratings are going back up, I have two books published, and a movie coming out in January. I'm finally showing them that there's nothing wrong with who I am, and that I did the things that I did in high school for a reason. They screwed with me for far too long, but look at where that led me! People I don't even know stop me on the streets or tweet me about how proud they are of me. _People I don't even know_, Darren. I just don't want to end up as some lost hope and become so vulnerable to them again. I have to keep working if I _really_ want to make it, and nothing stopped me in high school, so there is no _way_ that I'm going to be stopped now. Please, Darren, just let me finish this strong. I don't want to let you down, but I need to prove to you, and to myself, that I'm capable of doing this."

Darren practically leaped on his boyfriend and squeezed him so tight that Chris could barely breathe."Christopher Paul," he said, "it is no wonder you're so fucking loved by everyone who lays eyes on you. It's no wonder that you're a New York Times bestselling author." He buried his face in the crook of Chris's neck and kissed the spot lightly. "You're amazing," he whispered.

Chris wrapped his arms around Darren. "Why? Because I just told you my damned sob story?"

"No," Darren sat up, but kept his hands gripping Chris's arms. "No, not because you just told me your 'damned sob story', but because you're you; you're ambitious and determined and brave and I love that about you. I love-" Darren stopped himself , realizing what was about to come stumbling out of his mouth. He _loved_ Chris? "...you," his brain finished for him.

_Yep_, he answered himself. "I love you," he repeated this time more sure.

"I..." Chris searched Darren's face, noticing that his eyes were bright with unshed tears, but also pleading for an answer. _Some_ answer.

Answer, answer, answer...

_Answer!_

The meaning finally clicked in Chris's brain. _Answer him, you idiot!_ he scolded himself. But, the truth was, Chris was at a loss for words. He had never really thought about whether he actually _loved_ Darren or not. He was definitely someone he could easily imagine spending the rest of his life with, but then again, what other choices did he really have? The other guys he had dated were either assholes or it just wasn't _there_. But...it was there with Darren, wasn't it?

"Chris? Chris, do you...do you love me?" Darren held both of Chris's hands like they were a lifeline.

Chris slowly nodded, finally. "Yeah..." he said, after a moment. "Yes." He nodded faster. "Oh my God, Darren...I love you."

"You...you love me?"

"I love you," Chris confirmed. "I love you so, so much."

Darren beamed. "I love you too."

They leaned in and crashed their lips together in what could only be described as their favorite memory of being with each other.

Because it seemed that they had finally become _one_.

* * *

**N'AWWWWWWWW. Ha. Drop me a review and let me know what you think (you'll get CrissColfer kisses)!**


End file.
